Solitary Mask Part II
by Chibi Tsuki
Summary: -Part Two- Kurama transfers to a new school and learns the rumours about the masked girl. Everyone tells him to stay away from her, but Kurama can't help but feel sympathetic towards her.
1. More Than Just an Orphan

**Solitary Mask – Part II**

Chibi Tsuki

**_A/N: _**_This continues on from Part One. Mikazuki's conquered the Fury Whirlpool and Kurama's confirmed the wolf-youkai's identity. Mikazuki's on to find out about her past and possibly out for revenge… but on whom? _

Chapter 16

More than Just an Orphan

It was already midday, with the sun shining high and brilliantly while the clouds lay hidden from sight. There was a slight calming breeze, blowing gently through the tree leaves. A weary figure sat up, dull eyes staring at the tatami mats on the floor while the brain slowly registered the alien area surrounding the body. "Aah, where am I?" She lifted up a cold hand and placed it next to her comparatively warm forehead. It was thumping with pain. Glancing around again, Mikazuki pushed off her covers, inspecting the strange robe she was wearing. A pile of clothes lay beside her pillow. They were her garments she'd worn before. Her keen smelling senses could smell the soapy powder used to wash them. Quickly she changed into them, noticing the neat stitch work on the torn parts. Everything except the cloak was there. Her cloak had probably been thrown out – it had been torn considerably anyway. Now to find her weapon. It was highly unlikely that they would leave it lying around beside her. What if she attacked them with it or some random guy came in a stole it, and perhaps attacked her with it instead. Gently sliding the door open she poked her head out and scanned the corridors before ducking out and closing the door again. She followed the wooden floorboards, inspecting every room she passed once she deemed it safe. _Where have they hidden my blades? _She felt the empty space where her double-bladed sword usually hung and sighed. Upon hearing footsteps she crept into a room and lay hidden in the darkness. 

Mikazuki could establish that there were two people walking down the corridor by the sounds of their footsteps and of course voices. "Genkai, when will that girl wake up?" a soft, feminine voice asked her companion. 

The other voice which Mikazuki recognised as the old woman replied, "Anytime soon now. Although she knows Kurama and is on good terms with him, I'm not particularly certain whether we're safe around her."

"But she looks like she's suffered a lot in the past. She sweats a lot in her sleep and her face and body are tense most of the time and she's been asleep for 10 days already. I wish I could help her." Their voices faded as they continued walking away from the room in which Mikazuki hid. _10 days already? But I can't trust anyone! No matter how much that girl wants to help me, I can't trust her. Trust will lead you to your own doom Mikazuki! _Another voice in her mind spoke to her in a peaceful tone, 'But you've already trusted that man; Shuichi, why not trust others?' _I can't trust others – that's what Master say. You can't trust anyone! _

The doors suddenly opened and a figure stepped in, waking Mikazuki out of her trance. "What are you doing here?" It was the girl's soothing voice. Two hands reached in and lifted Mikazuki up. "You're not even full grown yet." Realising that she had subconsciously changed into her wolf form, Mikazuki stayed silent until the girl placed her on the ground in the garden. She watched the girl walk back onto the wooden Japanese-styled corridor, sending her a sweet, delicate smile before leaving. That face, where had she seen that face? Remembering back to those 10 days she'd been asleep, Mikazuki remembered briefly opening her eyes and seeing that girl changing the towel on her forehead before falling back asleep again. _Thank you! _Mikazuki sent mentally before leaping into bushes and changing back into her youkai form. _Damn it, where _is _my sword? She went back to inspecting the rest of the rooms with distress. _

After searching without success for another half an hour, Mikazuki sighed, resorting to her other plan. The plan being to find Kurama and somehow retrieve her sword back. Part of her wanted to see him again and the other part of her was against the idea of further hindering him. There was also a thought of getting it back through the girl but then it seemed as if she wouldn't know where they would've hidden it and furthermore, Mikazuki didn't want to cause any harm to her. With her mind made up, Mikazuki moved in the direction of her previous school. 

~*~*~*~

As she walked into the school in plain casual clothes in her human form with her hair tied up and a cap on her head, Mikazuki glanced around nervously. She hadn't really gotten used to the fact that people could see her face. She just wanted to hide behind that little safety screen of hers. Stepping forward she felt the wind blow at her back, flattening the slightly large T-shirt against her back. Several first years ran by, passing her in a hurry. Her eyes wandered from the students to a particular classroom window. Lunch would be starting in five minutes and everyone would be rearranging desks. Mikazuki made her way up the stairs in the direction of her former homeroom, walking up the six flights of stairs and into the second years' corridor. The door to one of the rooms slid open abruptly like usual and out stepped a teacher who glanced at her in surprise. With a shrug the teacher walked off leaving the loud noises of desks being pushed against each other and chairs being moved. The other doors opened and several students came dashing out after the teachers. They gave her a glance as they passed her. She walked into Kurama's homeroom, encountering several guys as she stepped in, all of whom she recognised but couldn't name. 

"How can we help you?" a dark-haired teenager with glasses asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

Noticing her light hair, another boy was about to ask again in English except Mikazuki nodded, scanning with her blue eyes around the room for her friend whose red hair was supposed to stand out. "Minamino Shuichi," Mikazuki murmured in a low voice. 

The first boy laughed in a friendly way and replied, "Alright." He turned his body around and looked towards the corner in which a bunch of girls were crowding. "Hey Minamino! Someone's here to see you!"

"Thanks," the wolf-youkai muttered, pulling the tip of her cap further down before walking past them. They departed the room casually while Mikazuki watched Kurama politely excuse himself from the girls. From his expression, she could tell that he was dying for the opportunity to leave them. Behind him the girls glared at her, their blood boiling with jealousy, which Mikazuki either purposely didn't pay attention to or didn't understand. Kurama smiled as he saw Mikazuki, walking over to her in a hurry. He led her out of the room and building, detecting a mob of his female classmates spying at them. 

"I'm glad you're alright," he beamed, his green eyes lighting up like candle lights. 

Mikazuki felt herself blush upon the sight of his radiant smile and her heat was beating ten times faster than normal although she didn't have the faintest clue why. Was it just because she saw Kurama smile? But he had smiled at her many times before so why did she feel something different? "I…" _Remember, don't hinder Kurama anymore. Best to finish the battle and _then_ return. _

He watched as Mikazuki fall silent and hesitantly smile at him. "I came to ask you whether you have any knowledge of where my sword may be."

"Come to my place tonight, I'll meet you at the gates after school," he simply uttered before changing the subject. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"Un…"

"Thank you for saving me last time." Kurama looked at Mikazuki, her face was obscured by the cap. He smiled and lifted it up higher with his right hand so that he could see her face saying, "Hey, why are you suddenly so shy?" He noticed the red blush across her cheek and chuckled nonchalantly as if he didn't notice. "Um… did you by any chance leave a neckla-" Mikazuki gasped and placed a finger across his lips to silence him.. 

"Don't mention this here. It's not safe," the shorter youkai informed. "I should let you finish your lunch," reverting back to her normal self, forcing herself to believe that nothing was different. "I'll see you later." As she prepared to leave, a hand immediately grabbed hers.

"Wait," Kurama uttered, summing up his courage. "I-"

A girl purposely interrupted their conversation by yelling out Kurama's human name. "Shuichi! Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked him and then turned to face Mikazuki with a cocky grin, "I'm sorry but we may take sometime." Mikazuki, having already pulled her cap back down merely shrugged just as the girl grabbed onto Kurama's arm and dragged him away from her. That lonely emotion ran through her veins again. 

With an inward sigh, Kurama let the girl drag him along. He was quite disappointed because he was about to admit something. Perhaps it was just an act of impulse that dared him to say it. Abruptly his senses yelled out to him and as he jerked his head backwards he clearly watched Mikazuki sprayed in the face with a hose from the bushes. "Come on, let's go into the building," the girl insisted, pulling him onwards. But he held back, watching as the cap flew off her head. _Why didn't you dodge it? He made an inaudible gasp as he saw the markings beginning to appear on her skin. Something felt strange. She seemed to be making no move to absorb the water. _

"Hey, are you ok?" Kurama yelled, slipping out of the girl's grip and running towards his friend. She looked up at him, her blue eyes staring at his green ones. The dragon head had emerged on her cheek, its neck on her neck. People had started to look out the windows and see what the commotion was outside. The majority didn't recognise Mikazuki since no one had really seen her face. "Mikazuki?" the red-haired bishounen enquired, placing a hand on her wet shoulder. In the background was a great amount of racket as those who 'knew' Mikazuki yelled in disbelief. Smiling at him, Mikazuki shook her head and laughed softly. 

"Sorry, I just spaced out. I think I used too much energy…" she murmured.

"Huh? You left Genkai's without properly recovering first?"

"Un… Heh, why am I all wet?" Immediately absorbing the water through her skin, Mikazuki collected her cap, and also dried it.

"They played some prank on you."

"Oh… Well, I better not waste the water." Kurama watched as she gathered the water through her hand. Although the motion wasn't visible, he could sense the motion of the energy transferring into Mikazuki's body. When she was done in a few seconds he patted her head just as she was about to put on her cap again. "Hey! You're messing up my hair." Childishly she stuck her tongue out and darted out of the school gates. 

_Mika… _Calling to his attention, Jobi yelled Kurama's name whilst running up to his friend. "Hey Shuichi, that girl was Tsukishiro right? Why's she back here?" 

Casually he replied, "She hasn't moved to her new home yet so she dropped by." 

"It's a pity that she's moving away, or else I'd want to get to know her myself," Raku muttered, placing a friendly arm around Jobi's shoulders. "She's so mysterious and pretty. Tsukishiro's quite cold towards everyone except you Shuichi. I envy you!"

"She's had a difficult past and her life's complicated. She once told me that she hated people who are prejudice against those who are different. Mikazuki wanted to hide from the world and that's why she wore that mask."

"I never knew…" Jobi murmured in a soft sympathetic voice. "She had problems in her family – that's why she moved right?"

In a melancholic tone, Kurama responded, "She's an orphan when she was still a child and she doesn't have any extended family." Only now did Jobi and Raku realise how tragic a life that rejected individual led. Regret flowed through their minds. They glanced at each other and then looked guiltily at the ground. Kurama merely gazed at the school gate. _Don't injure yourself any further Mika._

~*~*~*~

As Mikazuki dashed away from the school she scanned the garden walls for something. Her senses focussed around her as if she were suspicious. She then turned into a secluded area away from the public which happened to be an old abandoned garbage dump. By now she was already several kilometres away from the school and the housing areas. No one ever went to the dump anymore because it had been filled long ago. Slowly she pushed open the gates and walked in, smelling the rotting stench of trash and rust of the corroded car parts. There were piles of rubbish stacking over seven metres high and smashed cars dumped on top of each other. She walked into what seemed to be a maze of rubbish, easily finding her way to the centre. Glancing upwards she yelled out in a clear voice, "Come out and face me! I know you're here!" 

After a minute wait, a figure appeared with ropes coiled around his arms, braids of yellow dangling separately from his black hair, tied up messily. His narrow grey eyes stared at the wolf-youkai with interest. His outfit was indescribable as it was oddly designed with many layers, all in dark deadly colours. He sniggered and leapt off the pile of trash he had been standing on and landed on the same level as Mikazuki. In a coarse low voice he remarked, "I can now confirm that you're Tsukishiro."

Mikazuki acted casually and raised her eyebrows at him white smiling. She simply responded, "Next time choose some other method other than spraying someone with the hose. Not that fun you know. Anyway I'll cut to the chase, what exactly do you want?" 

The stranger chuckled and uttered, "You sure are straightforward. Well then I'll stop drifting off. My Master invites you to unite with us. Break away from your gang and join with us to defeat your greatest enemy!" 

"And what do you know about my greatest enemy? Who may your master be, to present me such a… delightful offer?" 

Once again he sneered. "Your greatest enemy is the one who ordered the annihilation of your entire clan which happened seventeen years ago. Currently you're only a youkai, a youkai with no clan, no history, and no identity." Before he had finished the last sentence, Mikazuki's eyes flashed with surprise. 

"How do you know?"  
"My Master knows you and your past; the one you never knew." He smirked, knowing that he had caught her attention. "Well then, I'll leave you time to decide. I'll return in two days." Leaving Mikazuki still pondering, he left. Her identity was something she had never thought about; she had always thought that she was _just an orphan_. 

~*~*~*~

In every corridor, Kurama and his friends constantly heard Mikazuki's name mentioned in their conversations. Unexpectedly a girl stopped Kurama by grabbing onto his arm and curiously looked at him, along with her bunch of friends. There was a tinge of jealously in her voice as she said, "Hey Shuichi, since when have you been close to that girl?" 

Looking closely at the girl, a thought then struck Raku and he exclaimed in a loud voice, pointing a finger at her, "That's the vice president of some 'Minamino Shuichi' fan club!" Everyone who weren't already listening on to their conversation immediately tuned in. 

Kurama was clueless. He never knew anything about a fan club that concerned him. "Yeah so?" the girl glared at Raku and then turned back to Kurama and questioned him in a limited tone of demand. "Shuichi, we want desperately need to know whether you like that girl or not." Right at that moment, the redhead had become the centre of attention. Even the male students were curious as to what Kurama thought about Tsukishiro. Unsure of what to say, Kurama lingered on his words. The students around him focussed on him intently, frantically urging him to continue. 

"I-" he started when the bell cut him short. Using this distraction, he vanished before they started demanding answers again. He let out a sigh as he entered his science room, staring out of the window. "Perhaps I should've followed Mikazuki. But she should be able to handle it." Something then occurred to him as he stood deep in thought. _Mika's youki is connected to her strength and that must be the reason why she needs to replenish her youki after a battle. This also means that if she didn't have youki then she would lack physical strength. If only there was a way to separate youki and physical energy; that way she would be able to continue fighting even if she uses up her youki. _

Walking up to the school gate the redheaded youkai was politely stopped by a freshman in the lower year. The girl, having dark, long, curling hair and eyes which were supplemented with a pretty face said in a confident voice, "Minamino Shuichi? May I please speak with you for a moment?" Being chivalrous like always, Kurama nodded and let the girl lead him aside. "Shuichi, I love you!" she declared with passion, staring into his enchanting green eyes. "Please consider being with me." The girl was neither the first nor the second person to announce her feelings towards him. Many girls had already told him that before and all of them had faced rejection and this girl wasn't an exception. 

Serenely he smiled at her and apologetically said, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer. Please save it for another man who deserves your love much more than I do."

"But why?" she nearly screamed. "Why can't I be with you?" Tears were already sliding down her cheeks. "Why is it that you can't like me too?" Using this opportunity the girl pressed her head and body against his chest, holding tightly onto his uniform. 

"Simply because I can't," he murmured as he gently pushed her away, "when there is someone else who needs my support. You'll do much better with a guy who loves you rather than me liking you half-heartedly." With an understanding smile the girl excused herself. Kurama then continued his way out of the school and stopped just outside the gate. He's attention directed to the figure sitting on the ground who was without a doubt, his youkai friend. Her cap was once again concealing her facial features in that mysterious way. Slowly he crouched beside her and nudged her gently on the shoulder. Seeing no reaction, he lifted the cap to reveal his friend sound asleep. Not noticing the few pairs of eyes glancing at them Kurama nudged her again, this time with more strength. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." Mikazuki yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up, her hand shooting in front of Kurama's face although not intentionally. "Oi, be careful." 

Her eyes turned to him and abruptly she leapt up away from him. "Ahh! Where'd you come from?" she demanded. 

Chuckling Kurama replied, "It's already afternoon. Are you ready to go?" His friend nodded and together they left for Kurama's home. 

~*~*~*~

"I'm home," Kurama announced as he opened the door and stepped through into the house. 

A voice responded, "You're home. How was your day Shuichi?" The sweet, gentle voice came from Kurama's 'mother', Shiori. Shiori, being a woman in her early forties had long sweeping hair and eyes that danced like stars. Overall Shiori was a beautiful woman for her age even though the scars on her lower arms stood out. One could easily see where Minamino Shuichi acquired his handsome features from. 

Kurama replied and began to introduce his friend, "Mother, this is my friend from school, Tsukishiro Mikazuki." 

"Pleased to meet you, Minamino-san," Mikazuki greeted with a bow. 

Shiori smiled sweetly and bowed in the same fashion, repeating Mikazuki's words, then adding, "Please feel welcome and do call me Shiori." She then led them into the lounge room where the furniture were arranged neatly and a kotatsu (a low table covered with a quilt and is equipped with a heater underneath) just in front of the television set. The kitchen was separated from the lounge room by a wide bench and the dining area which was fairly spacious. 

As Shiori proceeded to make some tea Kurama uttered, "Will it be alright if Mikazuki stays with us tonight?" He then lowered his tone and continued, "Her family's been having some problems and she's still recovering from an injury." It wasn't a lie, she had family problems and she was still depleted of her youki. Without a second thought his mother agreed and set about preparing some afternoon tea. Kurama sat down beside Mikazuki next to the kotatsu. "Huh? Am I staying at your house tonight?" she asked him. 

"Unless you have somewhere to go," he muttered casually as if he didn't have a reason to offer her a place to stay. "You can sleep in my room tonight and I'll just share a room with my brother." Turning around to his mother, he told her that they would be in his room and then set off to guiding his youkai friend upstairs. "So where do you plan on going afterwards?" Kurama asked as he closed the door. 

At that moment Mikazuki was rather occupied with absorbing the appearance of Kurama's room to hear him ask. His room could open to a small balcony just outside and his bed looked very impressive in terms of size and cleanliness. An organised desk sat in a corner of his room with several small pot plants sitting comfortably on a small ledge above the desk. "Mikazuki?" Instantly she stopped looking around and turned to Kurama with a delighted smile.

"Your room feels so comfortable and your human mother – she seems so caring towards you… Is this why you live on as a human and not a youkai?" she asked, her voice growing softer and quieter as she spoke. 

"I've grown to love my mother. She's now part of me as much as I am part of her."

"So this is love?" They both sat in silence for a while until Kurama brought back his original question.

"So um… are you planning on going back to Makai afterwards?"

"I have an appointment with someone in two days. So I guess I'll be staying in Ningenkai until then." 

"You can stay here for another night if you need a place to stay." Mikazuki thanked him immediately. It was then she remembered her main purpose for visiting Kurama but before she could bring it up he had mentioned it already. "By the way, your double bladed sword has been taken by Hiei. Although he usually doesn't have any interest in taking other people's weapons he said that he'd return it tonight. I guess he wanted to know how you used it." 

"If I were to fight him one on one, he would easily kill me," she muttered, knowing the infamous Forbidden Child's agility and abilities. "Compared to him, I'm only a B-class youkai so why would he want to know how I use the double-bladed sword." 

"He has his reasons." Realising that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Kurama offered to bring some afternoon tea upstairs.

Mikazuki's mind drifted from the original subject back to the youkai she had met that day. If she allied with that youkai's master then it would mean that she could learn about her past, but then it could also mean betraying the people around her. It would be wiser to explain the situation to Iryoku first but there wouldn't be enough time to find him. She would have to think thoroughly about this or else she could cost herself a life if she made the wrong decision. 

~*~*~*~

**_A/N: _**_I used 'san' for Shiori just because Mrs Minamino didn't sound right. I thought that there should be a little more interaction between the characters. It seems like their attraction between each other has once again deepened! Hm… ff.n doesn't like me uploading my documents for some reason. Does that happen to anyone else? Well I'm off to write the next chapter *sighs* _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own YYH._


	2. Meetings and Reunions

**Solitary Mask – Part II**

Chibi Tsuki

**_A/N: _**_… nothing much to say. Just start reading!_

Chapter 17

Meetings and Reunions

Kurama sat at his desk, concentrating on finishing his science homework. He picked up a glass and sipped its contents, gently placing it back onto the table afterwards. Glancing at the balcony he smiled and muttered, "Come in Hiei." A short dark-haired character opened the balcony door and stepped halfway in. His eyes darted around the room and back at Kurama. "Mikazuki's taking a shower." Hiei nodded and threw the double-bladed sword in his hand at Kurama who caught it deftly with a single hand. "So did you find anything else?" 

"That is none of your concern," Hiei mumbled in his usual cold tone. 

Having not being offended, Kurama asked in his casual voice, "Are you returning to Makai?" The youkai made a sound, "Un," which simply meant 'yes' and leapt back into the shadows of the trees, knowing that Kurama had not much more to say. Personally Kurama was quite interested in what Hiei thought about the current situation Kurama was in, but of course the fire demon's own opinions were seldom revealed. He looked back at the calculations he had done and with a sigh, packed them away into his bag. His mind was too occupied by straying thoughts for him to focus on completing the last set of questions. Just as he had tidied away his pens and books, the door opened and a youth appeared, wearing a borrowed pair of matching pale red pyjamas with crimson collars. "I'm done," Mikazuki announced. "This colour makes me feel a bit awkward." Chuckling, Kurama apologised, saying that that was the only spare pair of pyjamas his mother had that would fit her. 

"I'm going to have my shower now. Your weapon's on my desk. If you're bored, you can go and watch TV downstairs if you like," he suggested as he gathered a bundle of clothes in his arm and set off to the bathroom. Due to his height advantage, he easily ruffled her hair as he walked pass. It wasn't really because he liked teasing her it was actually because it was an action that revealed his cheerfulness. Seldom did he express his true emotions in front of others like he could when he was with her and it felt quite natural too. 

Fifteen minutes later he reappeared at the bathroom door, his long hair dripping wet from his shower. Now wearing a pair of track pants and a singlet, Kurama headed downstairs. He proceeded to wash the saucepans, bowls and plates only to realise that it had already been done; washed, dried and packed away. Shiori stood beside him, filling her cup with hot water and said in a pleased tone, "Mikazuki washed the dining ware while you were in the shower. She's a pleasant girl, Shuichi. I'm glad you've made friends at your new school." She paused and took a quick glance at the clock. "It's already eleven fifteen. You should go to bed now, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

"Good night Mother," he muttered with a smile and made his way upstairs. Noticing light emitting from his room and the door left ajar, Kurama pushed the door with such gentleness that not even the slightest noise could be heard. The view of a head lying on his bed with folded arms supporting it, while the rest of the body was on the ground, a leg overlapping the other, stood before him. He could hear the steady, tranquil breathing. As he stepped closer towards her, he could see her closed eyes and her hair sprawled across the bed. The girl was already fast asleep. Pulling the doona away, he then gently lifted her off the floor and onto the bed. Kurama tucked her in, smiled and turned around to leave for his brother's room. The tug at the back of his singlet pulled him backwards and onto his bed. Looking behind, he saw a single hand grasping onto his top but its owner was still sleeping. Mikazuki had unconsciously grabbed onto his shirt. The attempt in prying her fingers without waking her seemed impossible. For some odd reason her deathly grip suggested an inner struggle taking place. To get a better look at her face, Kurama shuffled backwards and with his right hand, brushed away the strands of hair covering her face. Unlike before, her expressions had changed, her body tensed and her breathing was much heavier than before. Her eyebrows knotted up as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Inside her mind she was racing against a nightmare. Small whimpers escaped her lips as she curled beside Kurama, her entire body trembling. Unable to control his sympathy towards her, Kurama wrapped his arms around her, heaving her body to his chest. His flaming red hair rested on her cheeks and neck. Slowly her body calmed down and her grip on him loosened. The crying sounds died away and her breathing reverted to a normal inhale and exhale cycle. Only then did Kurama realise the situation he had found himself in, one that wouldn't have mattered if he was his former self, but now it was quite different. Sighing in submission, he relaxed and laid his head next to Mikazuki's while his vines reached out towards the door, flicking off the light switch and shutting the door.

~*~*~*~

For a second, Mikazuki's eyes flickered open and in a dream-like state she inhaled a scent of roses. Looking around she noticed Kurama, sleeping peacefully beside her, his eyes closed and his tranquil breathing in unison to her own. Her eyes then closed as if she were only dreaming and that the figure of Kurama asleep beside her was only part of the dream. 

~*~*~*~

"Good morning Mikazuki," Kurama greeted as his friend walked downstairs, fully awake. He was in the middle of making pancakes for breakfast with an apron over his school uniform. The dining table was already set up and all that it was waiting was the food. "Please take a seat, breakfast is almost ready." 

"Wow, you can cook?" she asked unbelievably as she approached him instead. 

"I'm only so-so," he replied with a chuckle. By looking at her, Kurama could tell that she hadn't realised what had happened last night. 

She peeped over his shoulder and uttered in a casual tone, "Last night, I felt that you were beside me." Kurama's hold on the frying pan's handle tightened when he heard her speak. "I had a nightmare but then it felt as if you were protecting me." She paused for a second, her eyes averting her gaze from the pancake to the floor. "I know it's a bit stupid, but thank you anyway." Judging from her last words, Kurama sighed inwardly in relief, knowing that she didn't really know that he was there. He too had fallen asleep during the night and hadn't woken until around four o' clock. It was then that he snuck into his brother's room and slept on the futon he had previously set aside. 

"Morning brother," Kurama's step-brother said as he walked downstairs, ready for school. His attention turned to Mikazuki who stood beside him. 

"Morning Shuichi," the redhead replied.

"Is she Tsukishiro Mikazuki, your friend?"

"Yes. Mikazuki, this is my younger brother, Shuichi." Mikazuki looked at him, slightly surprised that they had the same name. She greeted him with the same courtesy he had for her. She didn't meet him the day before because Shuichi had club activities after school and didn't return until late after dinner, having had dinner at a friend's house. "Shuichi, can you bring the pancakes to the table while I pour the tea?" As Shuichi stepped forward to take the plate of pancakes, Mikazuki intervened and took the plate instead, settling it on the table. 

"Thanks," Shuichi murmured as he seated at the table, Mikazuki sitting beside him. For the past year he had been living with his brother, it was quite rare for him to bring home a friend, especially one who was a girl. That made him wonder whether he had a special relationship with her. He had also grown fond of his new brother, him being a single child before the marriage. It was his brother who had encouraged a change in him from being a quiet, opinion-less boy to a more energetic and outgoing teenager. He ended up making more friends in his junior high school and enjoyed spending time with his friends when they planned activities during their free-time. Suddenly breaking free from his chair, he asked in a slightly embarrassed but straightforward tone, "Are you Shuichi's girlfriend?" 

Shocked, Kurama and Mikazuki looked at him. Mikazuki's eyes swayed to stare at the ground again while Kurama denied it. The doorbell rang, breaking away the tension and Shuichi immediately went to open the door. Neither Kurama nor Mikazuki said anything during this moment of silence. Returning with Shuichi was a girl in school uniform, looking the same age as Kurama's younger brother. The girl, who had her black hair in pigtails immediately bounded up to the bench and stared at Kurama. "Wow! I never knew your brother knew how to cook!" she squealed as she stared at the red-haired bishounen. 

"It's nice seeing you this early, Hirana," Kurama greeted as he took off his apron and hung it up in the cupboard. "Do you want to have breakfast with us?" he added when he noticed her fierce gaze on him. It was just an excuse to get her to focus on something else. 

"Thank you," Hirana muttered as she sat herself beside Shuichi. The girl began digging in with joy, mumbling something about eating the older brother's pancakes. Kurama himself sat down quietly beside Mikazuki to see Hirana's deathly glare averted to Mikazuki. The girl nudged Shuichi and whispered in a voice that was not exactly a whisper, "Who is she?"

"My brother's friend, Tsukishiro Mikazuki," Shuichi replied as he cut up his own pancake into quarters. 

"Are they _just friends?"  
"I think so…" Shuichi was totally sure about this fact. He, in fact was quite positive that they had some sort of deeper relationship between them. The younger girl continued to glower at Mikazuki. Unaccustomed to such strong and unusual behaviour, Mikazuki excused herself from the table, having barely eaten a bite. Hirana whooped in victory as she moved herself to sit in between the brothers, leaning towards Kurama as much as she could. _

After finishing his breakfast, Kurama tidied up and headed upstairs to his room, where Mikazuki was. "Mikazuki?" 

"Mm?" she turned around, her hair tie between her lips as her fingers combed her hair in place. Her face showed no sign of being upset. As she looped the elastic band around her hair she looked at him with a questioning gaze. 

"School ends at twelve thirty today. Do you want to go out to lunch and if we have time, watch a movie?" he asked, trying to make himself sound as nonchalant as he possibly could. 

"Un!" Mikazuki replied, fully unaware of the fact that this could be considered a date. She felt very excited for it was going to be the second time that she was going to see a movie. The first time she saw one happened to be a mistake. She had accidentally entered the cinema as she was escaping from some gangsters in the streets and she had ditched them easily by darting into the first 'store' she passed which turned out to be a cinema. Being enthralled by the movie – she ended up watching an entire movie, not knowing that she had illegally snuck in. But that all occurred during the first month she went to the Ningenkai. Why she hadn't fought back against the gangsters was due to the fact that she had been forewarned not to cause disturbance with anybody in the Ningenkai. It was later that she had realised that a ticket must be purchased to watch a movie and that people usually don't go alone. "Shouldn't you be heading off to school now? I'll meet you at twelve thirty at the school gate."

With a smile, Kurama muttered, "Sure thing." Together they made their way downstairs, noticing that Shuichi and his friend had already left for school. "I want to apologise for Hirana's behaviour. She's my brother's close friend since they were toddlers and so she sometimes joins us for meals."

"It's alright. By the way, where are your parents?"

"My mother's probably gone to drop my father off at the train station. She'll return soon," Kurama informed as he slipped on his shoes. "See you at lunch." 

As Kurama left, Mikazuki said, "I'll see you then." During his daily travel to school, flash backs flooded Kurama's mind, reminding him of the gentle exhale of air on his neck, the scent of her hair. He remembered having damp hair when he had walked into the room, but then his hair had dried by the time he was sleeping beside Mikazuki. Was it her ability to manipulate water that had absorbed the water even though she was in the state of slumber?

~*~*~*~

Endless chatter broke the once silent environment as high school students trampled out of the school grounds. A particular redhead was walking out of the gate, subtly eager to meet up with his companion. Upon arriving at the front of the school, he detected his friend's absence. He merely leaned against the wall, waiting patiently with flowers and trees for company. Seeing this rare opportunity, several girls invited themselves over to him and stirred up a conversation. All these girls were his upperclassmen whom he had spoken to once or twice before when doing his teachers favours and passing messages for them. His seniors had immediately taken on a liking towards him, proclaiming his individuality from many others in the school. For over ten minutes, he was trapped in an undesired discussion that concerned his own interests which he had no intention of revealing. It would be slightly impolite for him to excuse himself but it seemed as if they were never going to leave. A youth accidentally brushed pass one of the girls, murmuring an apology before continuing on his way. Instantly Kurama reached out and seized the young man by his arm. 

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think the item in your hand belongs to you," he said calmly, holding a firm stare at the teenager's face. A drip of sweat slid down the youth's face and without second thought he jerked his hand away, bolting down the street. Kurama sped after him, and within a blink, appeared directly in front of him. The boy grunted and spun around, chucking the pink object to his accomplice who was ready and in action. Stylishly, he jumped, and by doing a flip in mid-air secured the object in his hand. One hand reached out and fastened his grip on the accomplice's collar. When the boy twisted around to score a punch on him in hopes to loosen the hold, Kurama instead, grabbed the arm and bent it behind his back, forcing him to surrender. The other pick-pocket had been taken care of by Kurama's friend who had simply landed a light blow on his stomach. The action happened so swiftly that no one noticed the punch. But everyone had heard him shrieking in pain while clutching onto his stomach and rolling hopelessly on the ground. The kitsune proceeded to return the object which was a wallet to its owner who would only stare at him disbelief. It only took the girls two seconds before they exploded into hyperactivity, which Mikazuki interpreted as the girls drooling over their 'beloved' Minamino Shuichi. Just as they were about to further waste Kurama's time and treat him to lunch, Kurama made the pair of thieves apologise before letting them go. 

"Say um… Shuichi," started the girl who had nearly lost her wallet, "are you free right now? I'd like to treat you to lunch as a thank you." 

In an apologetic tone, Kurama refused her offer and said, "I've got a previous engagement with my friend." He gestured to the silver-haired girl who was dressed in dark green cargo pants, a plain black singlet top and a red and white bandana that wrapped around her head with its two long ends that reached halfway down her back. Mikazuki didn't attempt to greet them; it was either too busy staring into space or purposely pretending that she wasn't listening to their conversation. But she responded immediately when Kurama said to her, "Let's go." 

The pair strolled down the streets, making their way down to the shopping arcade. Kurama had placed his left hand into the pocket, his other hand gripping onto his schoolbag. Suggesting going to one of the most popular cafes, he smiled at her, with one of his most enchanting smiles; one that melted every girl's heart. Mikazuki simply agreed with his choice, glancing away. The smile had left her with something, which she recognised as one of those unexplainable feelings.

After walking for no further than two streets, the two's experienced senses shouted at them to leap aside. Just where they had been standing were four razor-sharp threads of hair, standing erect in the ground. Abruptly they fell limp and dropped lifelessly like a piece of string. Without another word, the duo sprinted off in the same direction, in pursuit of the attacker. Running on the garden walls, Mikazuki could see the figure darting away over rooftops. Kurama ran on the road, skilfully dodging between the same group of girls he had just spoken to. They could only stare in astonishment as the two vanished down the road.

One of the girls muttered, "I never knew Shuichi was a track runner..."

"Perhaps he's one of those young men with hidden sporting talents, like those in comics!" another girl squealed.

Soon they were gaining speed. But suddenly the figure halted in front of them with feet that were planted firmly into the solid ground. They had chased the attacker to the empty park, where no one was in sight. Mikazuki's blue eyes scrutinised the one in front of them. Beautiful, long, blond hair lifted gently in the wind, striking hazel-green eyes stared intensely at Kurama. Their attacker was a woman with the appearance of a youthful twenty year old. Her distinguished features were complimented by her long elegant nose and smooth round lips. By sensing her energy, Mikazuki could determine that she was in fact a youkai, who was at least fifty years old. The stranger wore plain clothes; a T-shirt and a pair of fashionably torn jeans which accented her pear-shaped figure. She was a beautiful creature and everyone who laid their eyes on her would have to admit it. Somehow Mikazuki felt a strong connection between Kurama and the stranger. They both knew each other quite well. 

Kurama, being barely two inches taller could look down at her with a smile as she stepped forward until they were only one metre apart. "Kurama," she whispered while looking him all over. "Long time no see."

"Sazanka," the redhead murmured in a voice that was subtly tentative. "What brings you to Ningenkai?" 

The woman laughed, not unkindly. "Need you ask? I've missed you. It's nearly been eighteen years since I last saw you." Her hand reached out to touch Kurama's hair, twirling his hair in between her fingers. "Have you noticed anything different about me?"

"No, nothing different other than the fact that you're just as beautiful as you were last time I saw you," he commented. Chuckling, she placed her hands against his chest and boosted herself up steadily, the distance between their lips shortening. Mikazuki turned her back on them, thinking of anything and everything to take her attention off the intimately close pair. Abruptly he tilted his head slightly, avoiding the kiss and held Sazanka back by placing his hands on her shoulders. The woman lowered herself back onto her heels but her hands stayed glued to his chest. There was an eerie silence in the atmosphere. Sazanka was waiting quietly for him to speak. 

When she realised that she wasn't going to receive any words from him, she sighed. "You've changed Kurama. You've become more like a gentleman." Following his gaze, the woman's own eyes landed on Mikazuki's back. "In a short period of eighteen years, you've become someone else. No matter how much you change, I still love you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to look at the silver-haired youth again. "Introduce me to your friend?"

"Mmm…" Kurama nodded and called for Mikazuki to draw near them. "Mikazuki, this is my acquaintance, Sazanka. Sazanka, this is Tsukishiro Mikazuki."

"Nice to meet you Mikazuki," Sazanka uttered with an enchanting smile. 

Although Mikazuki's outward appearance was casual, she was in fact very cautious as she approached the woman. "Nice to meet you too," she murmured, her blue eyes never leaving the stranger. 

Addressing Kurama once again, Sazanka said, "Kurama, would I be able to have a private conversation with you sometime?"

"I've got private matters to attend to. I'll leave you two to talk without my unwanted presence." In a second, Mikazuki vanished as if she had melded into thin air. 

Sazanka chuckled and said, "Interesting friend you have. I'd like to see her again sometime. So Kurama, did you miss me?" 

"No, not at all."  
The woman cringed and with pouted lips said, "That's harsh!" Knowing that he was joking, she smirked and wrapped her hands around his left hand, clutching it securely. "Has your mind about me changed at all? After these years, do you think that you can fall in love with me, like I with you?"

Wrenching his hand away as gently as possible, Kurama shook his head, saying, "There may have been a time when I could, but now I can't."

"Is it because of that girl? Has the proud Youko Kurama's heart fallen prey to someone else? Oh how I wish I was her," she sighed, continuing to hold his gaze firmly. "Has your relationship with her become so deep that neither I nor anyone else can snatch you away?" Although Kurama was experienced at concealing his emotions, one glimpse at his face and Sazanka could easily perceive the answer. "So you haven't even told her of your love for her. I would be a fool to advise you to express your love for her, but no girl would wait for a few hundred years if that's how long you intend to keep it a secret."

"Who is to say that I love her? I care for her because she needs my support," he rebuked but inside he thought differently. _I do care for her in a way that's more than just friendship. But whether she'll accept it is a different matter. She'll need someone's support more than she believes she needs and I want to be the one to give her this support. _"But thank you Sazanka, I appreciate your concern. No matter what, we shall always be comrades."

"Nothing more?" There was no response which gave her the hint that Kurama no longer wanted to dwell on that subject. "I didn't win your heart, nevertheless I am satisfied with the fact that you still consider me your companion. Farewell Kurama, we shall meet again shortly." The blonde leapt up and gave him a quick hug before turning and slowly walking away.

~*~*~*~

Once she had left, Kurama went in search of Mikazuki. Although he wasn't sure she would've gone, Kurama had a hunch that she had gone from within his hearing range. With a sigh, he headed in the direction of the shopping arcade, hoping that Mikazuki would be somewhere waiting for him. It was strictly forbidden for students to go shopping, game arcades or anyplace like such after school. This meant that Kurama had to avoid walking in obvious places where he could be caught by teachers. Weaving through an unexpected crowd, the bishounen noticed a street-fight taking place just outside the game arcade. From his voice, Kurama could determine that it was Muiro Teki and his small gang. Kurama wasn't interested in the fight, all he wanted to do was to find Mikazuki. That was until he heard another familiar voice which he knew very well. _Yuusuke!_ Excusing himself to the front, Kurama watched his friend enjoying a normal fight. "Yuusuke?" he muttered.

"Oh hey Kurama!" he greeted, catching Muiro's fist with a single hand. 

"Why are you here?" the redheaded warrior asked. He glanced at Muiro, noticing his bruised and bloodied body. "Could you let go of my classmate?"

Releasing his grip, Yuusuke didn't bother look at the victim and replied, "I came to find you. I was going to call you, but I decided to come and visit instead." He casually gestured at Muiro. "We met on the way and he happened to pick a fight with me." They left Muiro and his gang behind, walking as they talked. "Did you know your friend has disappeared from Genkai's temple yesterday morning?"

"I saw her."

"You did?!" Yuusuke looked around frantically. "Is she with you?"

"She was, but I don't know where she's gone right now. I'm looking around for her at the moment."

"Ah… is that so?" 

Meanwhile a particular youkai was walking down the street, admiring things she never had time to see before. There were many people walking about cheerfully, smiles plastered on their faces. There were couples walking hand-in-hand, groups of teenagers chatting away and friends heading somewhere while conversing friendlily. These people seemed so happy… if only she could be like them… Suddenly there was a voice in her mind speaking words which she'd heard an infinite number of times in that same cold and demanding tone. The speaker had been the one she'd called leader and master. 'Humans are despicable animals, the have killed countless demons selfishly for their own pleasure. They are cruel, wicked creatures with malicious intentions against us. You mustn't ever let your guard down when you're among them.' Slowly Mikazuki sank into a squatting position, her face against her thighs and her hands wrapping around her head. Her mind had been taking over by those words which kept repeating over and over. "Go away," she murmured softly in a distressed tone. 

"Are you alright miss?" a familiar voice asked. Lifting her eyes slowly, she stared into a pair of dazzling blue-grey eyes. In front of her was a striking young man with light black hair and olive coloured skin. Searching her memories, Mikazuki wasn't able to match a name to the face. In fact her memory told her that she'd never even seen this man before. He slowly extended his hand towards her, which she took without contemplating. Concerned the young man repeated the same question in a gentle voice which she didn't notice before. 

"Un…" she muttered. "Thanks."

"You seem troubled. Can I help you in any way?"

"I'm alright."

With a smile he said, "I'll see you later then."

Mikazuki watched silently as he walked off, the voice no longer audible. 

**_A/N: _**_It's only slightly longer than usual. For the next two months, I won't be able to update – unfortunately and I'm not sure whether the next chapter will be up or not by the third month. I want to thank those people who are still reading this story. There may be people who will lose their interest in my story or YYH altogether while I'm gone but nevertheless I want to thank you! No matter what, I'll continue writing this story as I want to complete it and hopefully when I return, there'll still be people who want to read the rest of the story._

_Best wishes to you all! _

_Chibi Tsuki _


End file.
